From The Dark
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Lilypaw is an ordinary apprentice of SpringClan. That is, until a mysterious cat comes and claims her as her own. Now Lilypaw is lost and confused. She will learn who she is, and perhaps save the Clans who cherish the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N. All right, here are your alliances. I understand cats don't know what Summer and Spring are, but that's only the names of the Clan. The prologue is at the bottom. **

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Alliances

SummerClan

Leader: Spottedstar- brown and cream she-cat with green eyes. (Five lives left.)

Deputy: Bounceleap- ginger tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Frostbird- white she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Sunfeather- long-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Rainstorm- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Cloudpaw- light gray tom with green eyes.

Ivyshade- black she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw- russet she-cat with green eyes.

Stormcloud- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw- gray tom with amber eyes.

Pebbleclaw- light gray tom with blue-gray eyes.

Logfur- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Dapplecloud- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Antpaw- reddish tom with green eyes.

Beetleclaw- smokey gray tom with amber eyes.

Brightmoon- silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat.

Streamwater- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Molenose- dark brown tom with green eyes.

Acornpelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Barkpaw- brown tom with blue eyes.

Ambersky- golden she-cat with green eyes.

Dewpelt- light gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Pumpkinleaf- pale ginger she-cat, mother to Shimmerkit, (pale gray she-kit with blue eyes) Goldenkit, (golden she-kit with green eyes) and Waspkit. (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes) Kits of Pumpkinleaf and Acornpelt.

Elders:

Beewing- black she-cat with amber eyes.

Lightningstorm- golden tom with amber eyes.

WinterClan

Leader: Icestar- pure white tom with icy blue eyes. (Seven lives left.)

Deputy: Stonepelt- pale gray tom with blue eyes.

Medicine-Cat: Sealflank- light gray she-cat with darker gray spots on back and green eyes.

Apprentice: Whitewhisker- cream tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Snowstorm- white tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Hailpaw- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mistycloud- gray she-cat with darker flecks. (Sister of Sealflank) And blue eyes.

Graysky- light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Chillypaw- white she-cat with green eyes.

Rainpool- dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Duskflower- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw- smokey gray tom with amber eyes.

Stormheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Rockpaw- black Tom with green eyes.

Frostwing- white she-cat with amber eyes.

Bearfang- brown and cream tom with green eyes.

Frogfoot- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Puddlepaw- brown tabby tom.

Queens:

Brightsun- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Cloudkit, (white tom with blue eyes) Minnowkit, (light gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Moonkit. (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.) Kits of Brightsun and Stormheart.

Elders:

Sharkfang- light gray tom with amber eyes.

Shiningmoon- white she-cat with green eyes.

AutumnClan

Leader: Brightstar- amber she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw- tawny she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Foxheart- reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Medicine-Cat: Lilypetal- cream she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Leaffur- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Breezepaw- light gray tom with amber eyes.

Twigfur- dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Oakfoot- light brown tabby tom with one white foot and green eyes.

Mapleleaf- ginger she-cat with white paws and pretty blue eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw- tawny tom with blue eyes. Brother of Squirrelpaw.

Pinefur- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenwing- black she-cat with unusual violet eyes.

Barkpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Birchpaw- light brown tom with lighter brown paws and blue eyes.

Mudbelly- dark brown tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

Thrushfoot- light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Shrewpaw- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Wolfheart- black she-cat with pretty blue eyes and white paws. Sister of Mapleleaf.

Roseflower- russet she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Wolfheart.

Queens: Willowshade: light brown fanboy she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Roseflower.

Elders: Drypelt- light brown tom with amber eyes.

SpringClan

Leader: Birdstar- White she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Deputy: Logfur- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine-Cat: Mothflight- light gray tabby she-car with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Flywing- Black she-cat with white paws.

Apprentice: Lilypaw- silver and white tabby she-car with blue eyes.

Blossomheart- white she-cat with green eyes, Birdstar's sister.

Antbelly- light brown tom.

Honeyfang- golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Can be vicious.

Apprentice: Owlpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Troutclaw- light gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Streampaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and black paws.

Foxstripe- tawny tom with amber eyes and white tail-tip.

Skyleap- black she-cat with blue eyes and long legs.

Apprentice: Leafpaw- brown she-cat with one white paw and green eyes.

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with white paws.

Apprentice: Beetlepaw- small black tom with amber eyes.

Hollyberry- black she-cat with blue eyes.

Lionfoot- golden tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Barkpaw- light brown tom with green eyes.

Darkfur- smokey gray Tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lakepaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunfeather- ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Brownpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Vineshade- black she-cat with green eyes, Troutclaw's mate. Mother to Stonekit, (dark gray tom with blue eyes) Pebblekit , (light gray tabby she-kit with green eyes) and Rockkit (black tom with one white paw and blue eyes).

Mistpelt- white she-cat with blue eyes, Foxstripe's mate. Mother to Shadekit, (dark gray she-kit with blue eyes) and Snowkit (white tom with amber eyes).

Elders:

Mosstail- light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Snakefang- black tom with a missing eye.

Sandwing- russet she-cat with amber eyes.

Cedarnose- dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Prologue

"Who will fetch her?"

A group of cats gathered around a rotting stump. One cat, his amber gaze menacing, stood on the stump. "Stormfang, you will go," he decided.

Howls of protest sounded from many cats. One she-cat smiled maliciously, her breath reeked of sour fish. "I am honored, Great Lord," she mewed.

The cat on he stump snarled at the others. "It was my choice!" He growled.

"His choice!" Echoed a tom mockingly. "His choice, he says!" The indignant tom leapt with enormous strength at the amber-eyed leader.

The stronger tom caught him in mid-flight. "I worthy you, Batclaw. You are strong, and yet I am stronger. I would like to spare you, although if you dishonor my decision I will not!"

The tom was thrown back into the swarm. The other cats were now silent.

"Listen to me, all of you," the leader yowled. His evil voice echoed thought the decaying forest. "Each of you have value. However, I am your Lord. You will serve me, and no others." He swept his gaze across the wet marsh. "Or I will kill you all."


	2. Chapter 2: Summoned

**A/N. This will sound a lot like Crookedstar's Promise. Lilypaw will be the main character, and will have a challenge almost as soon as she gets out of kithood. **

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter One

Lilypaw woke in the Apprentices' Den. It was just before dawn, and the young she-cat didn't want to be late on her first dawn patrol. Only a foolish kit had to be aroused from sleep. The SpringClan apprentice puffed her chest out. No longer was she a kit. She was to get up on her own.

After a quick wash, Lilypaw stalked outside. The crisp pre-dawn air felt good in her face. She passed to the fresh kill pile, and plopped down with a vole. The small, brown creatures were her favorite.

Her mentor, a senior warrior, stretched as she left the Warriors' Den. Flywing was a black she-cat with divine hunting skills. Though Lilypaw knew hunting was important, she was more eager to fight.

"Are you ready?" Flywing called. Her voice rang across the clearing.

Lilypaw cocked her head. "Shouldn't we be quiet, and not disturb the others?" She asked.

Flywing shrugged. "They should get up anyway. We can't have an enemy patrol attack our camp while our warriors are sleeping."

As if on cue, Skyleap, her apprentice Leafpaw, and Foxstripe appeared behind them. The rest of the patrol.

"Good," Flywing commented. She was the leader of the patrol. "Eat quickly, I want to be well on our way before the sun is completely awake."

"Sure, deputy," Foxstripe grumbled. He obeyed, though. He gobbled his thrush hurriedly.

The forest was alive with sounds. Lilypaw had been an apprentice for a half moon, but she still felt small. The forest still made her feel ecstatic, and she hadn't yet been to a Gathering. Her time would come.

"Alright," Flywing began. "Leafpaw, Skyleap, you mark from here to that shrub." The black she-cat pointed to a ragged little plant. "Me and Lilypaw will mark the rest of the SummerClan border."

Lilypaw followed her mentor. She pressed a paw to her nose she smelled the stench. "Why do SummerClan cats smell so bad?" She complained.

Flywing smiled. "You should come to a Gathering. The scents will overwhelm you."

Lilypaw frowned. The different smells fascinated her. She felt somewhat bad for the twolegs, because even though they had long noses, their sense of smell was horrible. "I wonder what it's like to be a SummerClan cat."

"A cat is a cat," Flywing answered. "Even though we are divided, we are all the same."

"Except the stench," Lilypaw muttered.

Flywing purred. "Except the stench," she agreed.

Lilypaw flopped into her nest, exhausted. After the dawn patrol, she had gone hunting, and had a training session. The day was coming to an end, and the young apprentice was glad. Even though being a warrior made up for it all, the work made anyone want to yawn.

She opened her eyes. She was in a strange forest, and the place smelled of mold. Is this one of the other Clan's territory? Lilypaw wondered.

"Little one," called a voice from behind.

Lilypaw spun around. She faced a light gray she-cat with luxurious blue eyes. She felt herself drawn to her, and couldn't help but to stare.

The cat didn't seem to mind. "I am Stormfang," she murmured. "I summoned you here, to the one place where a cat becomes great."

"This place?" Lilypaw squeaked. She glanced at a rotting stump. "This place?" She repeated.

Stormfang nodded. "Looks aren't everything, beloved." The she-cat's gaze darkened. "I am here to help you fulfill a destiny you have always wanted."

"To become a warrior," Lilypaw sighed.

Stormfang shook her head. "No, dear one. To become the greatest warrior who cherished the sky."

Lilypaw's eyes narrowed. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" She had heard of the legendary Crookedstar, who trained in something called the Dark Forest. This landscape looked frightfully similar to the place described in nursery tales.

Stormfang purred. "You don't. But you must trust me in order to become a legend to all cats. I am of StarClan, small one."

Lilypaw frowned. "That's the lure Mapleshade used on Crookedstar."

Stormfang wrapped her tail around the young SpringClan apprentice. "You are so young I know so much. I can turn your knowledge into a warrior who goes beyond the sky."

Lilypaw was shaking furiously. "I don't believe you," she hissed. "All you want is to destroy my Clan!" She begged her eyes to open into the real world. This was just a dream. Nothing could hurt her here, except perhaps this cat.

The scene was fading. "I will be watching, beloved," Stormfang called.

Lilypaw ignored the final words. She wouldn't listen to that horrible cat, and nothin could make her.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Back

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Two

She was awake.

She had left Stormfang behind.

No one would claim her for the Dark Forest, never ever.

And yet she had a longing. She did want to be the greatest warrior in the Clans that cherished the sky. But she would not earn that title by killing. To be an honorable cat, she would play a fair battle.

She stretched, and accidentally clawed Leafpaw's tail.

"Hey," the other apprentice mewed sleepily. Her eyes were still blurry. "Watch it next time, will you?"

Lilypaw purred. "You never have been a morning cat, have you, Leafpaw?"

Leaving her grumbling friend in her nest, Lilypaw ducked into the clearing. The dawn patrol was just leaving. The fresh kill pile was overfilled. It couldn't hurt for some battle practice. In fact, the thought overjoyed her.

"Hey, Flywing," Lilypaw called. Her black mentor was eating a warm mouse. The young she-cat padded to the older warrior. "Can we have battle training today?"

Flywing grinned. "Why not? I've got nothing else planned for the day." A mischievous look crept onto her face. "We'll do it now," she decided. "You'll need your rest for tonight."

"Toni-" Lilypaw slapped her tail over her mouth. She had forgotten. It was full moon tonight. She bounced with excitement. "You mean..."

Flywing nodded. "Hurry up and eat. Leafpaw and Skyleap will be joining us." Flywing stalked toward the entrance. "I'll meet you by the Training Hollow."

Lilypaw eagerly devoured a sparrow. She stretched, and after licking the feathers from her claws, thundered to the small glade.

Flywing, Leafpaw and Skyleap were already there. "Am I late?" Lilypaw asked.

Skyleap purred. "No, we're just early." She flicked her tail. "Come. I want to see how Leafpaw handles you."

Lilypaw followed the other mentor. She placed herself in front of Leafpaw. "Begin." Flywing's voice rang throughout the forest.

Lilypaw stalked around her friend. She felt weird, as though some other cat was watching her, not only Flywing and Skyleap. She made her move. She leapt over Leafpaw, and twisted to protect her belly. She outstretched a paw, and cuffed Leafpaw lightly on the head.

"Show no mercy," barked an order.

Startled, Lilypaw turned. She staggered when she saw Stormfang. Suddenly, there was weight on her back. Screeching, she flung Leafpaw off her back.

"Okay, stop." Flywing padded between the two apprentices. She turned to Lilypaw. "What happened? You're fur is standing on end."

Lilypaw breathed heavily. She knew she couldn't let any cat know she was being visited by a Dark Forest warrior. They would think she was cursed- or worse. "No," she replied shakily. "I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Flywing still looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

Lilypaw nodded. "Definitely. Can we get back to training now?"


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering

**A/N. Sorry these chapters are so short. Well, this is Lilypaw's first Gathering. **

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Three

The stars shone brightly as SpringClan made their way to the Gathering Glade. A young apprentice bounded eagerly ahead of the others. She had never been to a Gathering before, and she had been told that the scents would fascinate her.

"Lilypaw, hang back," a white she-cat commanded.

The apprentice stopped, and looked back. Her heart longed to keep moving forward, but leader's word was law. "Sorry, Birdstar," she muttered.

Birdstar shook her head. Her green eyes glittered with amusement. "No need, little one. Just stay with your Clan."

Lilypaw sighed. In the nursery tales, the mothers had describe Gathering Glade as a misty clearing. The grass was cut short, and wildflowers blossomed everywhere. The young she-cat ran to the front of the group once more, straying only a few tail-lengths away.

The small group of cats entered from the tree branches. Lilypaw had trouble getting across; her short legs served her no good. It frightened her. Cats who weren't worthy of going to Gatherings didn't make it.

At last, she was in the clearing. It was just the the mothers had said. She took her place next to Flywing, and didn't plan to roam far. Leafpaw pressed her flank on the other side. It was her first Gathering, too.

"Lilypaw, I want you to meet someone," Flywing said. The black she-cat pushed past some WinterClan toms. They smelled cold, frosty and wet. Sort of like fish. Lilypaw shuddered; it reminded her eerily of Stormfang.

Birdstar leapt to a high branch on the Sky Cedar. She joined Brightstar of AutumnClan, Spottedstar of SummerClan and Icestar of WinterClan. Lilypaw continued to follow her mentor, trying to ignore the white, WinterClan tom's big muscles.

Flywing had come to a stop. Lilypaw gazed at the cat whom she had wanted her apprentice to see. He was a huge ginger tom with amber eyes. There was warmth in them, and energy was easily shown. He smelled of honey and dew and squirrel. Any cat could tell what snack he had.

"Hi...?" Lilypaw squeaked shyly. She felt as if the sun was shining within her face.

Flywing purred. She wrapped her tail around her apprentice. "Lilypaw, this is Bounceleap of SummerClan. He's the deputy."

Lilypaw's blue eyes widened. "D- deputy?" She only dreamed of that rank. She gulped. But she would earn it as any fair warrior would. She would accept no help from Stormfang, or any Dark Forest warriors for that matter.

"Hello, small one." His voice was like metal being forged over a fire. His warm gaze melted her insides. "Your first Gathering?"

Lilypaw nodded.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" The ginger tom sighed. "I remember my first Gathering, many seasons ago."

Lilypaw nodded again. She mustered enough courage to speak. "How old are you?"

The SummerClan deputy was taken aback. "Er... That's a very personal question," he commented. It was obvious he was flustered. "Let's just say I've seen many moons."

Lilypaw couldn't help but mrr with amusement.

"Hush," Flywing scolded. Her amber eyes were uneasy. "Don't show such disrespect."

Bounceleap purred. "It's okay."

A yowl sounded throughout the clearing. It was Spottedstar, signaling for the Gathering to begin. The brown and cream she-cat took flight into a long, uninteresting speech. "SummerClan has been well," she announced. "Prey is plentiful, and twolegs don't bother with us." She paused. "With us we have two new apprentices, Antpaw and Barkpaw." Lilypaw craned her neck to see the two small cats. She was small, and couldn't find them.

"Antpaw, Barkpaw," she cheered with most of the cats.

It was AutumnClan's turn. Brightstar flicked her tail. "There is a bliss peace between the Clans," she yowled. "Prey is everlasting, and our kits thrive this season. We have three new warriors born today: Pinekit, Sweetkit and Crispkit." She nodded to Icestar.

The WinterClan leader sent an icy glare over the cats. Silence followed. "I demand territory," he hissed. Lilypaw envisioned a snake slithering smoothly over a stone. "Prey is running low, and my Clan will starve."

The three other leaders glanced at glanced other. "No," Spotedstar said flatly. "Leaf-bare is approaching, and we can't risk the waste."

Brightstar's eyes were sympathetic. "We have enough food to share. I give you one tenth of our territory for the rest of leaf-fall." AutumnClan cats growled. Lilypaw could tell they were not happy with their leader.

Birdstar took hold. "SpringClan is thriving," she announced. "We have two new apprentices joining us here tonight," she continued. "Leafpaw and Lilypaw." The other Clans cheered only halfheartedly. Lilypaw scowled. Kits had gotten more appreciation than this!

Thunder beat.

Rain began to pour.

Lightning struck.

"SpringClan, to me!" Birdstar had jumped from Sky Cedar. Lilypaw fled with her clanmates. StarClan help me, she thought. StarClan light my path.


	5. Chapter 5: A Decision

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working in other stories... For example, Love Sick (Immortals, Tamora Pierce). Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Four

With her fur plastered to skin, Lilypaw and SpringClan escaped the Glade unharmed and well. Well, but wet.

Flywing shoved Lilypaw forward. "Keep moving! Go faster!"

Stumbling a bit, Lilypaw tried. She thought she was, or was that just the wind blowing in her face? Then she heard a voice...

"Don't listen to your mentor."

Stormfang! She had found her again!

"She doesn't know your own pace."

Gasping, Lilypaw fell.

"Come to me, my kitten. Coooome. Cooooommmmme. Coooommmmmmmmme."

Somehow, the Dark Forest cat soothed her. Lilypaw felt herself being lulled, and soon enough, she was asleep.

The images she saw were blurry. Cats, for certain. She knew where she was, even if she couldn't see clearly. That was because if the smell. Lilypaw knew where she was, and didn't want to be there. Her claws itched, too. They always did that when something dark was going on. A gift from StarClan?

"Wake up, sweet one," murmured a voice. A voice Lilypaw knew all too well. Of course, it was Stormfang.

"Go away!" Lilypaw shrieked. "I hate you and the Dark Forest and all the things you've done. I don't want your 'help'!" She sneered at the word. "Leave me alone!"

The former RiverClan cat purred. "You're the perfect cat," she explained. "How could we not want you?"

Lilypaw began to inch away. Sleep, she pleaded, please come. Can I sleep my way out? I know I'm supposed to want to wake up, but Mothflight says that you don't train in your dreams, you train in the Dark Forest. So I should beg my way into real sleep, and not another dimension! So does that mean I'm unconscious? That was another thing about Lilypaw. She was super intelligent. "Put me to sleep!" She yowled.

Stormfang yelped. "Did you know that that means 'force death upon' in twoleg language?" She breathed.

Lilypaw's heart twisted. "How do you know?" She asked. "Were you a twoleg?"

Stormfang hissed slightly, then turned it into a purr. "Come. I shall show you something." The Dark Forest she-cat led Lilypaw into a small, grassy clearing. There was a definite scent of mold, and no prey was in sight. A large, muscular tom sat on a stump. His amber gaze pierced Lilypaw like a knife. He reminded her of Tigerstar.

"I have brought her," Stormfang announced loudly. Turning to the confused apprentice, she explained. "Lilypaw, this is Hollowheart," she meowed. "He is my Lord, the one superior to us all."

Lilypaw scowled. "Uh-huh. Leader of the Dark Forest cats. What an honor." She said it with complete sarcasm. Perhaps not the smartest thing to do while a mob of murderous cats are surrounding you.

Instead, Hollowheart purred. "Perfect. You are the perfect cat, the one who fits our needs perfectly. It is an honor to meet you, Lilypaw of SpringClan."

Lilypaw bounced backward as a tom pounced toward her with angry eyes. Regaining her balance, she snarled, "leave me alone!"

"Batclaw, sit," Hollowheart commanded. "Good warrior." Smiling, he returned his icy state to Lilypaw. "Are you ready for your first training session? Sometimes you will train with Stormfang, but other times you will train with him." His tail pointed to Batclaw: the last cat she'd want to practice with.

"No thanks," Lilypaw mumbled. "I think my clan can manage me for a while."

Hollowheart stood. "Once you enter the Realm of the Dark, there is only one way out," he explained. He flexed his claws so they caught in the eerie glow that came from no moon nor sun. No words were needed to describe what he meant.

Lilypaw gulped. She did not want that to be her fate. "Fine. I'll... I'll stay."

Hollowheart grinned. His teeth were like a shark's. "Excellent. I believe we will begin training... now."


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**A/N. For all you Warriors fans, go on over to forums! ForestClan is still in need of warriors, queens, elders, kits and apprentices. The deputy position is still open, and that will probably go to the one who gets there next. We are on the eleventh page. (Also check out FroggyClan on the third page)!**

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Five

Something jostled her.

Lilypaw slowly opened her eyes, the light hurting. She realized she was no longer on the forest floor, but resting on a bed of moss. Someone rustled leaves, making Lilypaw jump.

"Train hard, my kit. Your time will come."

Stormfang. My kit? Was Stormfang her mother? Well, she did enter the clan as a loner. It was actually very possible. But a Dark Forest cat? Who was her father?

"You awake?" Asked Mothflight. She was the medicine-cat, and the nicest cat in the clan. Flywing was next.

Lilypaw yawned. "Yep."

"Good. Now eat this."

Something sour was shoved into her mouth. She was so startled she didn't have time to spat it out.

"Good," Mothflight soothed. "Now sit up so I can check you over." As the medicine-cat poked and prodded, she asked: "what happened?"

"I..." How could she say she was being visited by a Dark Forest cat? "I guess I was so tired I couldn't walk."

Frowning, Mothflight nodded. "Okay. Go get something from the fresh-kill pile. You need your strength."

"Why?" Asked Lilypaw.

"Icestar is suggesting war. StarClan shows me much blood will be spilled if this war is fought." Mothflight sent a chilling gaze at her. "I am here for you. If you ever need to confide a cat, you can always come to me."

Lilypaw nodded. Did she know her secret? Shaking it out of her head, she went to see if there were any voles.

As she gobbled up her meal, she spotted Flywing. The black she-cat was stalking toward her. "Hello," Flywing meowed. "Birdstar orders every apprentice and warrior to train for battle. Even the elders and queens are practicing, as are the kits."

"That sounds great!" Lilypaw exclaimed through a mouthful of flesh. "Can Leafpaw come?"

"All of you apprentices are," her mentor responded. "Hurry now, I think everyone's already there."

As Flywing had promised, Barkpaw, Beetlepaw, Brownpaw, Lakepaw, Owlpaw, Streampaw and Leafpaw were waiting. Their mentors, Honeyfang, Troutclaw, Skyleap, Eagletalon, Lionfoot, Darkfur and Sunfeather chatted quietly. Lilypaw knew they talked about war.

"Hi, Lilypaw!" Brownpaw squeaked. "C'mon! Today we're learning about using the trees to our advantage!"

"Yeah," Leafpaw added. "Like jumping down on WinterClan cats' heads!"

"Are you okay?" Lakepaw and Streampaw asked in unison. They were so close to doing things together, they read each other's mind. The two she-cats started giggling.

"I'm fine!" Lilypaw snapped. Why was everyone do concerned? Of course she knew why, she just didn't want to believe it. Real warriors weren't pitied!

"Listen up, apprentices!" Called a new voice. It was Logfur, the SpringClan deputy. "We are going to play a game called Flying Squirrels."

There were snickers among the apprentices. They were quickly hushed by Honeyfang.

Logfur went on. "Half of you will be the flying squirrels." He gestured to Streampaw, Barkpaw, Owlpaw and Beetlepaw. "You will have targets-" he pointed to Lilypaw, Lakepaw, Leafpaw and Brownpaw. "Remember, keep your claws sheathed. Beetlepaw, there is no reason whatsoever that I am looking at you." The black tom ducked his head. Lilypaw could clearly remember the feeling of his claws in her shoulders. "Now watch as Honeyfang demonstrates the arts of leaping out of trees."

The ferocious she-cat leapt into a tree. It was fairly high. Will I be able to do that one day? Lilypaw wondered.

"I bunch my hindquarters together," Honeyfang began. "Notice my tail is under control, and not dangling. It's best if it's straight behind you. That way, it won't rustle any leaves. Now keep low. When you jump-" She launched herself with tremendous height. "-you spread your limbs apart, and lean to a side to fall faster and change direction slightly. Then bring your paws around like when you clutch some cat on the back. Because, well, that is what you will be doing." Honeyfang finished.

Logfur nodded. "Very good, Honeyfang." Turning back to the apprentices, he told them, "you will be mentored by your own mentors. Practice for a bit, then we will start the game. Keep those claws sheathed! Now go!"

Logfur approved of their "flying" quite quickly. "Okay, I think we can play now."

Lilypaw followed Flywing under a small maple. "Stay here," her mentor instructed.

Lilypaw nodded. "Okay."

"Begin!"

Lilypaw gazed upward. Se sighed when she saw Beetlepaw. I guess I'll have to see Mothflight... Again.


End file.
